


[Podfic of] Love and Marriage

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Series
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Royalty, non-libidoist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has been pressured into getting married. Sophie is all too willing to offer herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976090) by [Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf). 




End file.
